


Out of the Loop

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, cop hyungwon, i actually wrote this after sleeping, i have no idea how to tag this honestly, mafia minhyuk, suprisingly sweet?, this is more of a character study than anything else, undercover cop/mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: Somewhere between trying to show his worth and loyalty to the most distrusting people in Seoul, Hyungwon fell in love with a ray of sunlight.





	Out of the Loop

**Author's Note:**

> So i got this idea like 24 hours ago and then this happened? Believe it or not but i did actually sleep before i started to write this down, no writing instead of sleeping here. Instead i wrote it on my way to work and home - one of the few perks with a long commute to work, time to write. 
> 
> This is kinda short, and like i said in the tags more of a character study than anything else. But im quite happy with it, it's not like something i usually write. And it's my first monsta x fic that ive finished, hah. So i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> ps. there's a terrible lack of hyunghyuk fics, someone needs to fix that

It was the height of summer. The pressing humidity captured everybody, making people slow and sluggish. Hyungwon disliked the heat. Once he had worked at a place that had AC, but that was some time ago. Where he was now it was just to accept the humidity or perish. 

The warm naked body spread out over his own didn't do much to help either. But when it came to Minhyuk, Hyungwon had learned that he would do anything. When they were alone Minhyuk always wanted to be as close as possible, wrapping his lean body around Hyungwon's even thinner. It didn't matter if the room was warm as a sauna, heavy curtains keeping out the lights from nighttime Seoul and keeping the heat in, Minhyuk was still laying half on top of Hyungwon, head on his chest and legs tangled together. 

But of all the things Minhyuk had asked him to do for him, this was one of the easiest to give him. If Hyungwon could stay in this warm room forever with Minhyuk he wouldn’t mind. 

Minhyuk was lightly tapping his fingers on Hyungwon's naked chest, the only telling that he wasn't asleep. They hadn't managed to close the curtains properly, and yellow light from outside fell over Minhyuk's hair, giving the usual ice blond strands a warm glow. 

"I know," Minhyuk said suddenly. His fingers had stilled on Hyungwon's chest. It felt like the whole world stilled with them. 

A part of Hyungwon wished that he could laugh, tell Minhyuk that he wasn't a mind reader and that he had to be a little more specific. But from the tone in Minhyuk's voice, it could only be about one thing. Despite the pressing humidity of the room, Hyungwon felt cold. 

He said nothing. 

"I've known for some time now." Minhyuk started to tap his fingers again, always full of restless energy. He didn't sound angry. Or disappointed. If anything, Hyungwon thought he could hear a tint of sadness. 

He still said nothing. If Minhyuk thought he was asleep, then maybe he would drop it. But Hyungwon knew that was a stupid wish. Besides, there was no way Minhyuk couldn’t hear Hyungwon's rapidly beating heart. 

Minhyuk huffed out something that could've been a laugh. "You don't look like a cop." 

"And you don't look like a criminal," Hyungwon found himself saying. At that Minhyuk actually laughed. 

"I guess not," Minhyuk hummed, fingers making their way down until his hand rested heavily on Hyungwon's belly. "That's what makes me so good." 

Minhyuk was good. He hadn't been Hyungwon's target when he went undercover. He was just one of the underlings that Hyungwon had thought that he could use to get closer to the boss. The one his superiors wanted behind bars. Minhyuk had been friendly, inviting him in and pulling him along. And before Hyungwon had even realised it, Minhyuk had pulled him into a side-track. Like chasing a ray of sunlight in a raging storm. 

And somewhere between trying to show his worth and loyalty to the most distrusting people in Seoul, Hyungwon had fallen in love with a ray of sunlight. 

The first time they were together, Minhyuk hadn't so much asked as demanded that Hyungwon came home with him. Hyungwon had still been more or less nobody, he couldn't refuse without dropping the small amount of trust he'd gained. And besides, he wanted to. He’d almost scared himself with how much he _wanted Minhyuk_. 

So, despite better judgment, he let it happen. And then again and again. 

Minhyuk poured desire and worth into Hyungwon's bones with every gentle touch, so different from how he was among his peers. He gave Hyungwon a reason that he hadn't even known he was missing. 

"For how long?" Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk was drumming his fingers against Hyungwon's belly now, clearly waiting for Hyungwon to speak next. 

"A little over a month." 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

Minhyuk lifted himself up so he could meet Hyungwon's eyes. Hyungwon almost gulped of the sheer intensity in Minhyuk's gaze. He scanned Hyungwon's face like he was looking for something. 

"I was mad," Minhyuk said simply. "I wanted to hate you, to expose you as the fraud you were. I was about to do it, several times."

"Why didn't you?" Hyungwon asked quietly when Minhyuk fell silent. A part of him was afraid of the answer, for what it would mean for him. For them. 

Minhyuk gave him a long gaze, hand coming up to cup Hyungwon's cheek. "I couldn't." 

"Why not?" 

"I know what you trying to make me say, but I can't." Minhyuk looked pained, thumb stroking Hyungwon's cheek. 

"I…" 

"Don't. Say. It." Minhyuk pressed his hand over Hyungwon's mouth. "Please." 

Minhyuk didn't remove his hand until Hyungwon nodded. 

"What now?" he asked, not completely managing to keep the tremble out of his voice. Minhyuk must have misunderstood for his gaze softened when he answered. 

"I won't let them do anything to you." 

With _Them, _Hyungwon suspected that Minhyuk meant his colleagues. They would surely kill him if they found out he was a cop. Not that Hyungwon's colleagues would take the news that he'd been sleeping with the enemy for months any better. And that he then had managed to blow his cover. He did not look forward to that meeting with his boss. 

But that wasn't was Hyungwon was worried about. He found himself only caring what Minhyuk thought. What would Minhyuk do now that he knew. 

"I'm not afraid of them," Hyungwon said truthfully.

"I never thought you were stupid, Chae Hyungwon," Minhyuk said in a tone that suggested that he thought Hyungwon was stupid now. How Minhyuk knew his full name he didn't bother asking. He'd used another surname during his time undercover, but if Minyuk had figured out that he was a cop, then he shouldn't be surprised that he knew his real name as well. 

Minhyuk looked like he waited for Hyungwon to react to him knowing his real name. Hyungwon didn't give him the satisfaction. 

"What you think is the only thing that matters to me," he said instead. 

"I hate you," Minhyun said immediately. Hyungwon had expected that, but it still felt like a stab in the heart. 

"You don't." 

"I do. You tricked me."

"I did." 

"So why wouldn't I hate you." Minhyuk let his hand fall from Hyungwon's cheek. 

"I'm still here," Hyungwon pointed out, reaching up to cup Minhyuk's cheek. "If you truly hated me, I would be dead." 

Minhyuk huffed, but he leaned into Hyungwon's touch, closing his eyes. 

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Hyungwon said after a while. Not that he had an answer ready for Minhyuk, but the question slipped out of him anyway. 

"I don't care." Minhyuk opened his eyes. 

"You don't care?" 

"I don't."

Hyungwon frowned at that. He was supposed to be against everything Minhyuk was. And yet Minhyuk had kept his secret from his colleagues and friends. 

He remembered the first time he'd met Minhyuk. He'd already been undercover for a couple of months, if it's been two or three or even five, he couldn't remember. It was like the time before Minhyuk didn't matter. 

Hyungwon had finally started to make a name of himself, doing stuff his old self would find repulsive, and he was _finally_ going to meet with someone that was somewhat important and that could maybe lead him closer to his target. 

Minhyuk had been there, standing to the side with an easy lopsided smile on his lips, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. His hair had been black back then, instead of the cold blond it was now, but he'd still stood out in the crowd. But Lee Minhyuk hadn't been one of the names on Hyungwon's list. So, he'd given the other man a quick scan, making a simple profile for him in his head. 

Lee Minhyuk: pretty face, trickster, not someone important. 

He'd gotten two out of three right. 

Hyungwon didn't like it when he was wrong. He was generally good at reading people, that was one of the reasons his superiors had singled him out for this mission. But Minhyuk had thrown him out of the loop. He had nestled himself in under Hyungwon's walls and settled in his chest, next to his heart. 

And he was still throwing him out of the loop, every single moment they spent together. Minhyuk was his nights, but never his mornings. He was his now, but never his future. Always a question, but never an answer. 

"What now then?" Hyungwon asked. He didn't want to ask, but he had to. If his cover was blown, he needed to get back to the station and report all the intel he'd managed to gather during the last year, all the things he hadn't managed to include in his monthly reports, before anyone else found out. 

"Now nothing," Minhyuk said, laying down again, breath fanning over Hyungwon's chest as he spoke. "Nothing has changed." 

Hyungwon gaped at him. "Everything has changed!" 

Minhyuk lifted his head again, frown between his eyebrows. "No, you're still mine." 

_Thrown out of the loop again. _

"Say that you're still mine," Minhyuk said, gaze drilling into Hyungwon. 

"Of course." 

"Good." Minhyuk lay down again, fingers tapping. 

"But I'm a cop, Minhyuk. I'm supposed to report you," Hyungwon said, pleaded for Minhyuk to understand. 

"You were a cop before as well, and I'm still here, aren't I?" 

Minhyun had always had a way of turning Hyungwon's words back at him. And he hated when Minhyuk was right. 

"You are." 

"So, I don't hate you and you're not a very good cop, because we're both still here." 

"We are." 

"So, nothing has changed," Minhyuk concluded, wrapping himself a little tighter around Hyungwon. 

"One day this has to end," Hyungwon said, hating himself. But it was the truth. Even if Minhyuk hadn't figured it out, Hyungwon's mission eventually would've ended. 

"No." For all the things Minhyuk was, he still managed to sound like a perpetual child. 

"I still have to report to my superiors." 

"I can't let you do that." 

"They will get suspicious if I don't show up. They might even try to get me out," Hyungwon pointed out. 

Minhyuk let out an irritated huff. For how much Hyungwon hated when Minhyuk was right, Minhyuk hated the other way around even more. 

"Then we'll run away." 

The world stopped around Hyungwon, he wasn't sure he'd heard that right. He pushed Minhyuk of his chest, rolling then around so he was looking down on the other. 

"What?" 

Minhyuk's look was defiant, but he had a light blush over his cheeks. 

"Let's run away." 

"Are you asking me to elope with you?" Hyungwon couldn't help but grin. 

"Don't be a dick," Minhyuk huffed, turning his face away. 

Hyungwon captured Minhyuk's cheek, gently turning his face back so he could press his lips against Minhyuk's. The kiss was short but sweet.

"Let's elope," Hyungwon smiled against Minhyuk's lips. 

Minhyuk swatted him on the arm. "We're not eloping." But Hyungwon could sense the smile he was trying to hold back. 

"You won't even let me say that I," 

Minhyuk glared at him, challenging him to say it, but he said nothing to stop him. 

"That I love you, but then you suggest that we elope together," Hyungwon couldn't help but smile. 

Minhyuk took a deep breath. "I love you too." 

Something settled in Hyungwon's chest at the simple words. They felt like a warm blanket after a cold day. They made him soar. They anchored him. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips against Minhyuk's. He hoped he could express all his feelings for the other with one kiss. He'd literally been through hell and he would do it again just for the chance of being with Minhyuk. 

He was his now, and maybe he could also be his forever. 

"Are you sure?" Surprisingly it wasn't him who asked when they had to break apart to breathe. Minhyuk had an uncertainty in his eyes that Hyungwon hadn’t seen before. “What about your life here?”

“You are my life now,” Hyungwon said truthfully. “There was a reason I took this job. I had nothing holding me back. And nothing really to go back to.” 

Minhyuk reached up a hand, carding his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair, looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time. “I will always give you a reason to come back.” 

“I know,” Hyungwon smiled. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Minhyuk was the answer to his everything, now and forever, and Hyungwon felt strangely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I might realise tomorrow that this wasn't as good as i first thought, since i wrote it during one day and then did beta myself just before bed but oh well lol. Leave a comment with your thoughts to make my day! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you'll have a nice day xoxo


End file.
